


The Legal Guardian And The Superior Officer

by khazadspoon



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MeetCute, Rarepair, also his superior officer, james is a Gentleman who gets in Fights and his Dad has to pick him up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazadspoon/pseuds/khazadspoon
Summary: It usually takes more than just a couple of hours for the phone call to come. This is a record breaker.“Hal Gates,” he answers the phone curtly, sure of the reply he’ll get.“Hal,” a familiar voice says sheepishly, “I’m in a spot of bother…”He pinches the bridge of his nose and fishes for his car keys as he moves towards the door. “Which station?”---In which Hal Gates, frustrated father figure, meets Admiral Hennessey, frustrated Superior Officer, and manages to embarrass the stuffing out of James.





	The Legal Guardian And The Superior Officer

It usually takes more than just a couple of hours for the phone call to come. This is a record breaker.

“Hal Gates,” he answers the phone curtly, sure of the reply he’ll get.

“Hal,” a familiar voice says sheepishly, “I’m in a spot of bother…”

He pinches the bridge of his nose and fishes for his car keys as he moves towards the door. “Which station?”

-

By the time he gets to the police station, there’s already someone else waiting. A man of average height, so slightly taller than Hal himself, silver grey hair carefully combed back under a very official looking hat, smartly dressed with creases on his trousers that could cut through glass should the need arise, and a stern frown that makes Hal want to laugh at its absurdity.

“Are you Lieutenant McGraw’s legal guardian?” The man asks, voice a shade softer than his frown.

Hal nods, holds out his hand, feels the strong and sure grip his hand is held in and purses his lips. “Aye, I’m Hal Gates. What’s he done this time?”

The man sighs and quirks his lips in an almost smile. “From what I hear, saved a young woman from a nasty situation and broken a few noses whilst doing so. Though he’ll be in a state for inspection tomorrow.”

A light bulb illuminates Hal’s mind.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name?” He asks, giving the man a chance to introduce himself. Not that Hal needs an introduction. If he’s right, this is the man who’s given James more than enough second chances and single-handedly started his career as an officer.

“Admiral George Hennessey,” he says with a tip of his head, reaches up to remove his hat, “at your service. James tells me you’re a fisherman?”

Hal takes a moment to admire the soft curve of the Admiral’s eyes as he speaks of his son and lets himself look a little more as they talk. “By family and by trade. I taught James the basics before he took off to join your lot - I like to think my teaching’s done him good over the years.”

Admiral Hennessey’s smile broadens and he lets out a soft and disarming laugh. “That it has. It was clear from the start he knew his way about a ship, and not just more modern ones either. I’ve never met a man as young as he with as much knowledge of sailing ships.”

They speak a little more about James and his better qualities, a little light shone on their own lives as they go. When James is brought to them, his bail paid, he has a black eye and a split lip. There’s blood on his collar and a nasty cut on his cheek Hal will no doubt have to force him to clean.

“S-Sir!” James snaps to attention, ignoring Hal’s presence for a moment.

“None of that, you should have called me instead of leaving me to find out what happened. Your lucky to have a father like Hal here,” the Admiral turns and gives Hal a smile. “I think it might be best you took him home, maybe knock some sense into him. God knows the Navy can’t get through to him now.”

Hal laughs and shakes the man’s hand again, his smile widening as they linger a little longer than is polite.

“C’mon lad,” Hal says when he finally lets go. “You can tell me what happened on the way home… It was good to meet you, Admiral.”

“George,” Hennessey says, “call me George. It was a pleasure to finally meet you as well, Hal. I hope we meet again.”

When they get in Hal’s car James shoots him a pleading look.

“What?”

James grimaces. “You know what.”

Hal laughs and starts the engine. “I’ve had to watch you flirt with that politician ‘friend’ of yours. Let me have my fun.”

“Thomas is-“

“A brilliant man, I know, I know… But you have nothing but good things to say about the Admiral. Maybe we’d get on, having to put up with you so much.”

James snorts and leans back in his seat, a small ice pack pressed to his cheek. “Well he’s never been married and hates seafood, so don’t cook for him.”

“I’ll take that as you giving your blessing?”

“You’re my father, not the other way around! You don’t need my blessing.”

“And don’t you forget it.”


End file.
